The present invention is broadly directed to a mobile storage unit adapted for use in transporting and stowing selected implements, such as a workman""s tools, and the like. More particularly, the present invention concerns a mobile storage unit which is transportable across a transport surface in at least two transport modes depending upon the nature of the work involved, while still providing convenient accessibility to the stored items. To this end, the mobile storage unit is an improvement to a conventional dolly which has been specially constructed to allow for such versatility.
Workers, such as auto mechanics, carpenters, electricians and plumbers often require a variety of tools to successfully complete their day-to-day tasks. For example, auto mechanics may require any number of different types of implements depending upon the nature of the work involved, be it transmission maintenance, brake work, drive train repair or a complete engine overhaul, to name only a few. Convenient accessibility to these tools, therefore, becomes important so that more work can be completed in a time efficient manner.
It is typical of many auto repair facilities that a mechanic""s tools are stored in stand-alone tool chests comprising a plurality of storage drawers. Many of these stand-alone units include roller wheels to permit them to be moved from one location to another as desired; however, transportability becomes more and more impracticable with larger, heavier units. More often than not, then, a mechanic simply selects those tools believed to be needed for a repair only to return to the tool chest to either obtain additional tools or replace existing ones. Depending on the location and the nature of work to be performed, though, this can be quite inconvenient and time consuming, resulting in reduced efficiency. This is particularly true where a mechanic is required to be situated underneath a vehicle for maintenance or repair work.
In the past, others have recognized the need to provide mobile storage units for the convenient transportation of a variety of items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,048 issued Oct. 3, 1988 to Spranger relates to a wheeled sample case particularly suited to the needs of traveling salesmen to permit them to conveniently store and display products to customers. Here, the sample case has a pair of open ended containers each of which is supported by one section of a two-section wheeled dolly. The dolly sections are joined together with their respective display enclosures pivotable. between open and closed positions. The containers may be hinged together on one side to form sample cases and attachably connected to the dolly. A plurality of sample cases may be stacked one above the other on the dolly and aligned to pivot open simultaneously with the opening of the dolly sections.
A variety of different types of mobile tool chests have also been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,351 issued May 25, 1993 to Chen et al relates to such a tool chest in the form of a built-up tool carriage provided with a plurality of internal, sliding storage drawers and molded doors for the retention of specific tools. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,908 to Bencic issued Sep. 26, 1995, a collapsible work storage cart includes a storage chest, a tool box, and a foldable table mounted on a two-wheeled support frame. Here, the support frame functions similarly to a wheeled dolly while the cart is in a transport mode. When in a working mode, the support frame can be unfolded to provide a work table. The storage part includes a pair of enlarged wheels at one extremity of the support frame so that a user may grasp an auxiliary handle and pull the cart across a support surface. A single, smaller wheel is also located near an opposite extremity of the support frame to permit the storage cart to be placed horizontally on a support surface and moved therealong. Various other transportable storage devices are also disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,408 to Giovannelli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,685 to Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,843 to Johnson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,571 to Reese and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,569 to Mitomi.
Despite the advantages of the aforementioned storage devices, there remains a need to provide a mobile storage unit which is more particularly suited to the needs of mechanics, carpenters, electricians and plumbers who need a variety of tools ready at their disposal. There is a further need for such a mobile storage unit which is capable of being placed in confined areas while providing sufficient storage capacity for an appreciable number of tool implements. It would also be desirable for such a mobile storage unit to allow for the transport of heavy, cumbersome objects when not used specifically as a tool carrier. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs, among others.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful mobile storage unit adapted for use in transporting and stowing selected implements such as a mechanic""s tools and the like;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and useful storage unit which is able to be moved across a transport surface in a plurality of transport modes;
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a mobile storage unit which is also versatile in construction so that a variety of different types of storage compartments can be used as desired;
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile storage unit which can double as a conventional dolly when not being used as a tool carrier;
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile storage unit which may be situated in confined areas while permitting sufficient storage of, and convenient access to, an appreciable number of tool implements;
To accomplish these objects, the present invention is directed to a mobile storage unit adapted for use in transporting and stowing selected implements, such as tools for carpenters, plumbers, or mechanics, as well as a salesman""s products. The mobile storage unit broadly comprises an elongated and rigid support frame having a first end and an opposite second end. A primary wheel assembly is rotatably journaled with respect to the support frame proximate to the first end and operates in conjunction with the first end to position the support frame upright on a transport surface while permitting movement of the support frame therealong. A first storage shelf may be pivotally disposed on the support frame between the first and second ends. This first storage shelf is preferably movable between a stowed position wherein it is oriented alongside the support frame""s longitudinal axis and an extended position wherein it is oriented at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis. When so oriented, the first storage shelf may receivably support a first container for the implements. A second storage shelf may be similarly constructed and mounted to the support frame such that the first and second storage shelves counterbalance one another when they are each placed in the extended position and the support frame is positioned upright on the transport surface.
It is preferred that an auxiliary wheel assembly be rotatably journaled with respect to the support frame proximate to the second end. This auxiliary wheel assembly operates in conjunction with the primary wheel assembly to movably support the support frame in a horizontal position above the transport surface when the longitudinal axis of the support frame is oriented substantially parallel thereto. One or more storage compartments can be mounted to the support frame between the first and second ends to provide additional storage space for other items. The storage compartments include access doors that are selectively movable between an opened position to permit access to the stored contents and a closed position to prevent inadvertent spillage of the stored contents when the support frame is oriented upright on the transport surface. A tool pouch or a plurality of brackets, or both, may be mounted to a side of the first storage compartments to receivable retain selected tool implements.
The mobile storage unit also includes first and second frameworks mounted to the support frame. The first framework is sized and adapted to receive a tool box for vertical transport therein when the support frame is positioned upright on the transport surface, and the second framework is adapted to receive the tool box for horizontal transport therein when the support frame is positioned horizontally above the transport surface. Preferably, the first storage shelf is positioned on the mobile unit""s support frame so that when it is in the extended position it may be retained in this position by the lid of the tool box. It is also preferred that a panel insert be provided which is sized and adapted to nestably received by the first framework to permit the mobile storage unit to be more easily used as a dolly when desired. Also, to allow for added versatility, a telescopic handle is associated with the support frame so that a user may conveniently roll the support frame across the transport surface.